


Honey, I'm Home

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson as Sebastian Moran, Domestic, M/M, Purple Shirt of Sex, Seb!Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mormor with Sebastian and Anderson as one and the same. Anderson comes home from work and gives Jim a report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

"Oh, honey," Jim said, turning from his set-up of computers to exit the study and greet Sebastian, "You smell like murder."

Seb smiled indulgently and leaned in, taking a deep whiff of Jim's scent, pressing his large, thin nose to his boss's soft neck. "And you smell like a king. Like a man too good to get his hands dirty."

"Mm, you know me so well," Jim said. "Here, let me get you a cup." He motioned to the sofa and patted Sebastian's head when he sat down. He set about fixing Seb's tea.

Sebastian stretched, rolling a kink out of his neck. He briefly let his eyes close, sitting in perfect stillness until he heard Jim's footsteps. When Jim was directly in front of Sebastian, Seb opened his eyes again and smiled, motioning Jim closer, taking the cup and saucer from him. He took a slow sip and sighed. "Perfect, dear. As always."

"If it's ever less than perfect, just put me out of my misery like a rabid cat," Jim quipped, hurrying over to the sofa to curl around Sebastian in a strong embrace. "Now, how was your day?"

Sebastian knew what that really meant. His lip quirked and his eyes focused on the priceless painting on the far wall as he recalled. "He was in fine form, storming around. Seems there was trouble in paradise."

"Oooo! He was fighting with his little pet again?"

"Yeah." He rested his head on top of Jim's for a quiet moment, then continued on. "I think it had something to do with an experiment that ruined one of the doctor's hideous jumpers."

"There's something wrong with those Holmes boys, Seb. Something so very wrong." He gave Seb a squeeze in delight. Seb cracked a grin in agreement. It was why they were interested in the Holmeses in the first place.

"He was wearing 'The Purple Shirt of Sex'," he said in a low tone, drawing out the syllables.

Jim squealed and squeezed his arms around Sebastian even harder, causing Sebastian to spill tea into the saucer and roll his eyes. He nosed Jim's temple. "Let me drink a bit more tea, love," he said, his posture relaxing when Jim let go and settled for slinging an arm across Sebastian's shoulders instead.

"Did he deduce what you'd been up to with that blonde last night?"

"Yes. He knew my 'wife' was home last night, too," he teased Jim, "which confused him. But he doesn't understand people. Or sex."

"So," he trailed a fingertip over the line of buttons down Sebastian's chest, "was it in danger of bursting at the buttons?"

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed, licking his lips. "The shirt was quite strained. And he kept...undulating unnecessarily around the good doctor."

"Why dear Watson hasn't done anything about that, I wish I could chalk up to him being oh-so-disappointingly straight, but I think he's most likely just caught up by propriety."

"Propriety," Sebastian repeated, and rolled his eyes heavily. "What a sad little man he is."

"Quite." Jim nudged his arm, causing him to spill just a bit more, some tea falling onto the hardwood floor. "So, what did he say to you? You did make yourself annoying, didn't you?"

"Of course." His chest puffed out a bit with pride. "He was distracted by the doctor, but he did find time to tell me...what was it. 'Anderson, a bag of rocks would take pity on you.'"

Jim giggled so hard he shook, gripping Sebastian's bicep through his jacket to brace himself. "Oh Seb, oh, I can't breathe," he gasped, doubling over. "Oh, he has no idea, does he?"

"None." He curled his lip, pleased, and sipped at his tea after transferring the cup to the arm Jim didn't have a hold of. "I think that was about the gist of it. Oh, also, my face 'secretly makes Lestrade cry.'"

"Well, he must be wrong, because I quite like it," Jim said, running a fingertip along Sebastian's jaw, turning the head by the chin to face him straight on. "What a delusional little pretty boy he is. Did you want to punch him?"

"A bit."

"You should someday. Wouldn't it be beautiful? Imagine if he bled." He pressed a kiss to the tip of Seb's nose. "I got you a present, Seb. Nicked it for you. Well, someone did anyway."

"Yeah?" He finished his tea, setting the empty cup and dripping saucer on the floor for a moment, reaching over to pull Jim close, closer, all the way into his lap. 

"It's just a little trillobite, nothing fancy. But it was cute." He curled into Seb more, purring into his ear a bit.

"Thanks, love," Seb said, holding him tightly. "Very thoughtful."

"Well I do get up to an awful lot of thinking while you're gone. You know, you're starting up quite the collection. We'll need to improve the state of your display area soon, don't you think?"

"That sounds nice, Jim," he said, voice a bit strained. He was rather touched. "You really are a dear." 

"Don't I know it," Jim said with a winning smile. He kissed Sebastian's cheek, quite tickled that his pretty puppy dog eyes seemed to want to tear up with sentiment.


End file.
